


Maybe One Day

by Sparkly_Lesbian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Daydreams, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Lesbian Character, couples, f/f - Freeform, female/female - Freeform, sadish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Lesbian/pseuds/Sparkly_Lesbian
Summary: A series of flash fiction about the daydreams of a lonely, socially awkward, lesbian that wants a girlfriend.





	1. Cold Weather, Warm Looks

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly consider these stories to be my baby. Feel free to tell me how to improve, or please point out any mistakes you might see! Thank you and enjoy!

I'm walking a little to close to her in a pointless attempt at finding warmth. She doesn't mind that I'm clumsy and almost fall over her feet. 

It's freezing outside, but she wanted to go for a walk, so thats what we do. Besides, hot chocolate is better when you're cold anyway. 

She wraps her gloved fingers around mine. I wonder if her hands are as cold as mine are in this moment. 

She turns to me and smiles. Between nipping wind and runny noses, she finds a way to make me feel warm.


	2. Spring Flowers

Spring time isn't my favorite season. It causes my allergies to go haywire and I don't particularly like the heat. That being said, I suppose anything is better then the gloomy dark days that we just came from. 

I've never been really good a gardening, but you wanted to try, so I was more than happy to play along. 

Now, standing in front of the flowers that we just transferred into our new flower bed, I can see why you'd want to do this. 

You comment that they are the prettiest thing you've ever seen. I can think of something prettier.


	3. Thunder and Lightening

I've always adored thunderstorms. The low, deep rumble in the distance before a flash of lightening has always made my heart race. The loud crack of thunder in my ears makes my heart pound with joy. 

I stand underneath the roof of our porch, the sky is a dark gray. After a while, you came out to join me. We sit together on the porch swing, wrapped up in a blanket, gently swaying as the storm picks up. 

As much as I love the intensity of thunderstorms, I love the peace that we share with more intensity them a storm could ever have.


End file.
